


It's The Thought That Counts

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book 3: City of Glass, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Malec firsts: first time oral sex<br/>(I couldn't remember all the places they'd gone on their Europe trip so I just picked Prague. Sorry if it's incorrect!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

Alec and Magnus stumbled into their hotel room in Prague, arms heavy with shopping bags after a long day of touring the city. Or rather, Magnus’s arms were heavy with shopping bags, while Alec had one very small bag with a necklace for Izzy that he guessed she might like. He wasn’t one to shop for himself, though Magnus insisted on buying him ridiculous-looking fancy shirts and scarves and whatnot. His things were just fine; maybe a little worn around the edges, but fine just the same. 

At any rate, it had been a fun but tiring day seeing the sights and they’d eaten at a small restaurant by a canal, and Alec was happily full and just, well, happy. It was kind of strange to think it but he couldn’t remember too many times in his life where he’d really been this happy.

“What d’you feel up to now, sugar bun?” Magnus asked. Alec looked at him with an expression of disgust. Well, not at _him_ , of course, but the absurd and altogether awful nickname. 

“Thought I’d give it a whirl. Anything else you’d prefer?” 

“Alec would be fine,” Alec said.

“But that’s _boring_ ,” Magnus insisted. “And not the least bit endearing. Sweet cheeks? Honey pie?” 

“By the angel, we’re already gay,” Alec said, causing Magnus to laugh abruptly. “We don’t need to make it worse than it is.” 

“But it’s not worse or bad at all,” Magnus argued, sliding up behind Alec and resting his head on his shoulder. He twined his fingers through Alec’s and kissed his neck, making his breath hitch the slightest bit, just from that one tiny thing. “I think it’s _magical_.”

“Of course you’d think that,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have any reason to—” he paused as Magnus pushed his hands up Alec’s shirt and kissed his jaw, then turned him around to kiss him fully on the mouth. 

“We can debate the sociopolitical effects of being homosexual or semi-homosexual in due time,” Magnus said, “but for now, we could always spend some time enjoying actually _being_ that way, hmm?” Alec rolled his eyes but melted into a kiss as Magnus pushed him forward, into the wall.

Leaning over him, Magnus continued kissing him, exploring his mouth, sending fire through Alec’s veins and through his body and lower. He rucked his hands under Magnus’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscle of his back, and moaned accidentally when he felt Magnus’s hardness pressing against his. They hadn’t done anything together yet, not really, and suddenly he wanted to. More than anything. 

“Alec,” Magnus breathed. “I don’t—if you don’t want to—” 

“No, I—I think I’m ready,” Alec said, breathing a bit too heavily for his own taste. They were still pressed against each other, and it was all he could to not to grind against him. “I mean, maybe not, um for everything. Just, maybe…” 

“That’s fine, no, that’s fine,” Magnus said, and captured his mouth in a kiss, a more feverish and heated one than before, his fingers trailing up Alec’s ribcage to his pectoral muscle and rubbing his nipple for a moment. He gently lifted Alec’s shirt up over his head and kissed him once more before trailing kisses from his jaw to his collarbone and then down, licking and biting his nipples. Alec did something between a moan and a whimper which was horribly embarrassing to him, but seemed to turn Magnus on more because he moaned too and kissed down to his stomach, to where there was a fine sprinkling of hair leading to the buckle on his jeans.

“This okay?” Magnus asked, running his tongue along his lips. Alec nodded. This was so much more than okay. 

Magnus unbuckled Alec’s pants and slid them off and then pushed down his boxers over his extremely hard and leaking erection. He groaned. “You look so good, babe,” he said. 

“Th-thanks,” Alec stuttered, hating himself for it but not bothering to care more than that at the moment. Magnus licked once from base to tip and eclipsed most of it in his mouth, taking the rest with his hand. Alec was moaning already and Magnus started moving up and down and he seemed to be doing everything perfectly. One thing was for sure: he hadn’t wasted his long time on earth by not learning this skill. When he took nearly all of him into his mouth Alec thought he would come that very second, practically yelling and gripping the wall for support, his face flushed and breaths coming too quickly. He came just a few minutes later, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over him and he emptied into Magnus’s mouth.

Wiping his mouth he stood and kissed Alec and he tasted himself on him, and it was strangely hot. 

“I wanna do you, too,” Alec said, breathless as he pulled up his pants. “I’m afraid I won’t be any good at it, though.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Magnus said. “You’ll do better because you’re a man. Don’t worry.” He brushed Alec’s hair off his face and sat down on the hotel’s bed.

Alec wanted to get right to it, but he forced himself to go slow like Magnus had, because that had made it better somehow. He straddled him and kissed him and Magnus ran his hands up under his shirt. Alec stripped off Magnus’s shirt and kissed down to his pants and undid them, probably too quickly. He pushed his pants and boxers down and decided to copy what Magnus had done. 

He licked him first, and then took what he could in his mouth and what he couldn’t in his hand and tried to copy how it had felt for him. It probably wasn’t as good but Magnus moaned appreciatively and ran his hands through Alec’s hair.

“So good, babe,” he said, groaning. “You’re already—oh god, so good.” Alec tried taking more of him in his mouth but nearly gagged so decided not to push it, and kept going, eventually working his way up to more of a deep throat. 

“Yes—God, Alec,” Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. “Alec, is it okay, if I’m gonna, I’m—” He didn’t finish the sentence because he was coming into Alec’s mouth and Alec didn’t know what to do so he just swallowed it too and it wasn’t that bad, really. 

He was flushed and wide-eyed as he made his way up to sit beside Magnus and Magnus kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Mm—so good, Alec,” Magnus said, rolling over onto his side. “You’re already so good at it.” He rolled Alec over so he was the small spoon and Magnus the big one.

“You’re not just saying that…”

“No, no, I mean it. I’m glad we could do it…” Magnus yawned. “Just, if you ever feel bad, or wrong, just let me know and we’ll stop honeybunches.” 

“Magnus, by the angel.” 

“Sorry, sweetcakes.” He pressed them closer together and Alec had to admit he almost liked it. Well, not really. He supposed it was the thought that counted. With that on his mind, in a few minutes he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
